The present invention relates to a process for controlling a distillation column and, in particular, to a process for controlling a distillation column in which products, each having a predetermined content of a given component are produced from the top and bottom of the column by controlling a discharge rate from either one of the top and bottom of the distillation column.
The products, each having a predetermined content of a given component are sometimes needed to be produced from the top and bottom of the column by controlling the discharge rate of either one of the top and bottom of a distillation column irrespective of changes in a feed rate to the column and components.